Rosas para Deidara
by Shiga San
Summary: Existen reglas no escritas para casi todo. Nadie está a salvo de ellas y sus consecuencias, por eso, cuando su novio pronunció esas dos palabras, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado en realidad. Años y años de rosas necesitaban un regalo del mismo calibre como pago de vuelta. Itachi y Deidara.
1. Dos palabras en la boca de un idiota

Disclaimer: Los personajes y toda la panda de pervertidos que vive en el universo Narutil no me pertenece ( aish, pero soñar es gratis jejeeje, si pudiera me alquilaba un rato a Ita, a Iru y a Hidan y no precisamente en ese orden; buenooooo quien dice un rato dice una semana o un año... ku fu fu fu fu)

Un pequeño mini shoot dividido en dos caps, super rosa fluffy y adorable.

Totalmente ItaDei.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Rosas para Deidara.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Existen reglas no escritas para casi todo.

Nadie está a salvo de ellas y sus consecuencias, por eso, cuando su novio pronunció esas dos palabras, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado en realidad.

Su reacción podría parecer ilógica y desmesurada pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor... y ahora minutos después recorría la aldea a zancadas, con un cabreo que no se le quitaría en al menos un par de horas.

Su novio era idiota, y no hay mas que hablar.

Deidara maldecía al Uchiha por romper el trato que habían hecho.

Idiota, idiota y más que idiota.

Las cosas eran tan sencillas que no había necesidad de joderlas de esa manera..., pero como todo en esta vida, si las cosas van mal siempre pueden ir peor y ahí tenía Deidara su prueba irrefutable de que esa frase en sí, era la mayor de las verdades.

Cuando empezaron a "encontrarse" Deidara quiso dejar claro las condiciones de sus interacciones. Discutieron una tarde entera, como un par de tontos atacados, hasta que por fin llegaron a un acuerdo sencillo y fácil de cumplir.

Prohibido decir "TE QUIERO" y nada más. Todo lo demás estaba permitido.

Itachi acababa de joderlo todo en un momento. Tenía que decirlo, aún en el fervor del sexo salvaje...pero no era eso lo que había hecho que saliera disparado de la cama a medio vestir; era la revelación de que él mismo había estado a punto de gritar lo mismo apenas una milésima de segundo antes que el idiota de su novio.

Por que se había enamorado como un estúpido de ese tonto y sentía que ya no tenía escapatoria.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y entró en la habitación con la camiseta, la de rejilla negra interior y el protector estrujado en una de sus manos, el pantalón con el botón abierto y la esperanza de que Itachi no se hubiera marchado.

Se alegró internamente cuando lo encontró en la misma posición en la que se había quedado.

Se paró a los pies de la cama y le miró fijamente. Itachi se mantenía tumbado, con el brazo sobre los ojos y convenientemente desnudo. Deidara sonrió abiertamente y decidió comprobar si se había dormido.

- Yo también – escupió con evidente furia.

- ¿Eh? - Itachi alzó el brazo lo suficiente como para mirarle.

- Que yo también te quiero- desvió la mirada avergonzado y se sentó sobre sus caderas con el pantalón puesto – gracias por romper el trato – apartó el brazo del Uchiha despacio y le besó dulcemente antes de seguir hablando- Si no te lo llego a decir hoy habría explotado, prometido

-Entonces, perdón por haber tardado tanto – el joven Uchiha le revolvió el pelo al rubio del que se había enamorado como un tonto.

El silencio se instaló en el cuarto durante varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se limitaban a mirarse. El mas joven habló primero.

- ¿De verdad tienes que irte? - preguntó en tono lastimero. El Uchiha asintió – Pero... mañana es San Valentín...- desvió la mirada a la pared tras el hombro del moreno – pensé que... que podríamos...- Itachi le abrazó haciendo mas presión de la necesaria, como si Deidara fuera a salir corriendo de nuevo.

- Te prometo algo – rompió el abrazo y le acunó el rostro con las dos manos – Da igual donde esté y lo que esté haciendo, pero tendrás rosas para ese día. Si estoy cerca te las daré yo mismo, pero si no es así, encontraré el modo de hacértelas llegar, para que nunca olvides que te quiero... y por todos los días en los que me hubiese gustado decírtelo y no lo he hecho por el trato que teníamos...- Deidara le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido-Empezando desde este año y hasta que nos hagamos viejitos y arrugados – Se giró en el sitio y sacó de entre sus cosas una rosa blanca un poco maltratada que puso en las manos de su novio - ¿Vale?

A partir de aquella promesa de adolescentes Deidara contaba con rosas para San Valentín. Itachi se las arregló para no romper su promesa ni un solo año y siempre era diferente.

Un año, Deidara despertó siendo acariciado por una hermosa rosa blanca y aromática. Al siguiente, un mensajero interrumpió una de sus clases para dejarle un enorme ramo, con tarjeta embarazosa incluida. Al siguiente, Itachi las escondió por todo el apartamento de Deidara, de manera que cada vez que abría un armario o puerta, una rosa caía a sus pies. Al otro, flotaban en el agua de la bañera en la que su novio le esperaba sumergido... Al siguiente, todos sus alumnos del día, y eran unos doscientos, fueron dejando sobre su mesa una rosa al entrar...

Rememorando viejos tiempos Deidara tuvo una revelación; en todos estos años no había regalado nada a Itachi por San Valentín y vaya si lo merecía. Chistó fastidiado y pensó en que su regalo tenía que ser tan grande como todos los años de rosas que su novio le llevaba de ventaja. Algo inolvidable. Algo impresionante. Algo digno del amor que le tenía.

Deidara sonrió al darse cuenta de lo sencillo que era. En el fondo Itachi era un simple, comodón y vago conformista... tendría que llevar a Itachi hasta el regalo.

Durante meses Deidara dedicó tiempo y esfuerzo a su regalo, asegurándose de que todo quedaba perfecto y nada fallaba en el último momento.

-14 de febrero, San Valentín -

Itachi caminaba por las calles de la aldea a última hora de la tarde. El día se marchaba y él estaba feliz de que así fuera. Había pasado el día de acá para allá sin motivo aparente, haciendo encargos de lo mas extraño para clientes con, como poco, media docena de traumas infantiles... Si no fuera por que era imposible pensaría que lo alejaban de la aldea a propósito...

Sacudió la cabeza negando y miró hacia el interior de la academia, donde su pareja ejercía de profesor de arte, solo para constatar que ya no había nadie dentro. Sonrió y acomodó las rosas en su brazo izquierdo. Apretó el paso y se dirigió al apartamento de Deidara, con la esperanza de que el dulce artista no hubiese hecho otros planes para el resto de la noche.

Aunque tenía llaves, prefería darle un poco de dramatismo al encuentro y llamar a la puerta. No había nadie en casa pero aún así, entró a echar un vistazo y asegurarse. Le sentó un poco mal que Deidara no hubiese dejado una nota o algo, a si que, un poco decepcionado, decidió volver a su apartamento- que quedaba en el otro lado de la aldea- y tirarse en la primera cosa que encontrara blandita y agonizar unas cuantas horas. Antes de irse le dejó las rosas sobre la mesa con una de sus escandalosas notas.

Cansado, frustrado y algo enfadado llegó a su hogar y lo que vio al abrir la puerta estuvo a punto de provocarle un paro cardíaco.

Rosas, por todas partes. De todos los colores, tamaños y países. Inundando todo su espacio personal. Dedicó varios minutos a mirarlas todas y algo le llamó poderosamente la atención. Sobre la mesa había una rosa, única y solitaria, de un rojo intenso y llamativo. Al cogerla para apreciar su aroma vio la nota bajo ella que tenía escrito :"En tu cuarto". Sonrió y tardó un segundo en abrir la puerta...

De Deidara no había ni rastro pero sobre la cama, extendido estaba un traje aún envuelto en su funda, otra rosa roja encima y otra nota que decía : " Ponte esto y ven al recinto de exámenes cubierto. Date prisa"

Abrió la funda y sacó el contenido. Un traje de negro impecable y su correspondiente camisa en color vino de suave seda, gemelos y cinturón a juego y por supuesto unos cómodos zapatos en piel, también negros y una corbata de seda en negro.

La verdad es que no tenía ganas de fiesta a estas alturas, pero haría un esfuerzo por su sexy rubito. Se dio una ducha rápida y se enfundó el traje, que_ milagrosamente_ le quedaba perfecto. Se guardó la corbata en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se encaminó al lugar de la cita.

Iba sonriendo como un tonto mientras pensaba que, seguramente su novio, le había organizado una cenita romanticona y edulcorada con un postre digno de cualquiera de las novelas de Ero sennin... Deidara era tan fácil de leer...

Llegó al sitio y abrió la puerta intrigado. El recinto esta en la mas absoluta oscuridad, menos en el centro de la arena, donde Deidara le esperaba visiblemente nervioso y alumbrado tenuemente por una pálida luz que solo parecía darle a él.

Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la iluminación y fue entonces cuando pudo fijarse en Deidara y sonrió complacido. Le gustaba lo que veía, mucho.

Deidara llevaba el mismo traje que él, pero la camisa era en un morado oscuro y le quedaba perfecto. Su mente no pudo pensar en mas alabanzas hacia su novio por que reparó en un pequeño detalle que no había notado hasta ese momento... Deidara se había cortado el pelo.

Llegó hasta él y le acarició el pelo corto lentamente, mientras le miraba intrigado. La verdad es que esperaba que se pusiera furioso... siempre había quedado muy claro que le encantaba el pelo largo de Deidara y que por nada del mundo le permitiría cortarlo, pero no fue así.

- Te queda bien – recorrió al artista con la mirada de arriba a abajo y sonrió abiertamente – estás impresionante... muy guapo, como siempre.

- No es que seas muy parcial en cuanto a mi aspecto – le devolvió la sonrisa y atrapó la mano que le acariciaba el pelo para depositar un beso en la palma- pero he de decir que tu tampoco estás nada mal.

- En mi caso debo agradecerlo a los genes Uchiha y a que cuando me hicieron rompieron el molde – soltó una carcajada.

- En el mio es por el buen sexo – susurró en su oreja- dicen que un buen orgasmo te deja la piel perfecta y que es un ejercicio perfecto en todas sus facetas – miró fijamente a su novio que se había quedado con la boca abierta ante la respuesta.

- Guauu! eso si que me ha dejado impresionado.

- Sí, es que soy así de impresionante- ahora era el turno de Deidara de carcajearse. Terminó las risas y le miró seriamente unos segundos, tragó saliva y tomó aire antes de seguir hablando- Antes de darte tu regalo me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

- Claro, las que quieras – hizo un gesto con la mano para darle permiso- por cierto, tus rosas están en el apartamento, sobre la mesa – se llevó la mano a la nuca avergonzado – seguramente las verás nada mas entrar, pero bueno, dicho queda – suspiró al darse cuenta de que había cortado a Deidara en su frase – lo siento, lo siento... pregunta.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- Sí – dijo automáticamente mientras le cogía de las manos.

- ¿Ahora?

- Ermmm... ¿Ahora, ya?- preguntó de vuelta.

- Ahora mismo – sentenció Deidara muy serio.

- Por mi parte sí...- dudó y el artista le dio tiempo para acabar la frase – pero, no sé, siempre pensé que querrías algo un poco mas pomposo, …, ya sabes, ceremonia, banquete, amigos borrachos y todas esas zarandajas tradicionales.

- Tenemos todo eso – respondió Deidara con seguridad.

- ¿Ah, si? - dudó el pelinegro...

- ¿Tu respuesta definitiva es que sí, que nos casamos? ¿Qué te quieres casar conmigo? ¿Qué quieres ser mi marido? - preguntó para asegurarse.

- Por supuesto que sí, no pienso dejarte escapar por nada del mundo – miró alrededor y luego enfocó el rostro de su novio – ¿Donde hay que firmar?, ¿Qué quieres que haga y donde?

- Me vale con que respondas que sí cuando te pregunten – alzó la mano y las luces del recinto se encendieron de golpe dejando a Itachi mas impresionado de lo que había estado en su vida.

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, vestidos para la ocasión... Hidan aplaudió y el resto le siguió con evidente entusiasmo. Itachi recorrió la estancia con la mirada. Prácticamente todos los ninjas de su aldea estaban presentes y una gran parte de la población.

En ese momento miró a Deidara y se dio cuenta de todo. Todas esas horas extras que de repente le caían al artista sin venir a cuento, eran para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus amigos estuviera de misión ese día... todas las estúpidas misiones que había hecho durante el día, eran para mantenerlo alejado mientras preparaban el recinto para la boda, todos los meses en los que Deidara apenas dormía o comía aludiendo que debía ahorrar, eran para los gastos de este día... Se dio cuenta de que solamente los trajes que llevaban le debían haber costado al menos tres meses de sueldo; y le invadieron unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo... aunque se lo pensó mejor al verse rodeado por toda la gente, que dicho sea de paso, había oído toda la conversación que habían tenido ahí mismo.

- ¿Han estado aquí todo el tiempo? - preguntó mientras enroscaba un brazo en la cintura de su malvado novio.

-Si preguntas si lo han oído todo, sí... necesitaba testigos por si te daba por negarlo – buscó en los bolsillos de Itachi hasta que dio con la corbata y le obligó a agachar la cabeza para ponérsela. Aprovechó para pegarse un poco mas en el abrazo mientras los invitados les silbaban y vitoreaban.

Itachi vio como todo el mundo se colocaba alrededor de ellos, haciendo un círculo y fue cuando aprovechó para mirar alrededor y sus ganas de abrazar al artista se hicieron mas fuertes.

**O-O.O:_:O.O-O**

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	2. El paraiso en una habitación

Disclaimer: Los personajes y toda la panda de pervertidos que vive en el universo Narutil no me pertenece ( aish, pero soñar es gratis jejeeje, si pudiera me alquilaba un rato a Ita, a Iru y a Hidan y no precisamente en ese orden; buenooooo quien dice un rato dice una semana o un año... ku fu fu fu fu)

Un pequeño mini shoot dividido en dos caps, todo super rosa fluffy y adorable.

Totalmente ItaDei.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Rosas para Deidara.**

**El paraiso en una habitación.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Catorce de febrero del año siguiente.

Itachi caminaba por la aldea a grandes zancadas, bufando, molesto y enfadado con el mundo.

Era su primer aniversario de bodas, y desgraciadamente iba a tener que romper su promesa de rosas para Deidara. ¿La razón?, fácil, no había ni una sola flor en toda la aldea, punto.

Había visitado su quinta floristería solo para confirmar el mismo resultado que en las cuatro anteriores; existencias agotadas.

Y no es que no tuviera todo atado con antelación. Sus rosas había sido encargadas un mes antes, pero la empleada de la floristería, una jovencita inexperta en su primer día de trabajo, había equivocado su pedido y enviado sus rosas, las rosas para Deidara, a otra aldea en un paquete postal urgente.

Nunca jamás, en toda su vida se había sentido tan frustrado. Era poco mas que un maldito delincuente y un traidor miserable. Decepcionar a su rubio esposo en el primer aniversario de su unión era un delito imperdonable a sus ojos. Aunque sabía a ciencia cierta, que Deidara le abrazaría con una sonrisa de esas suyas tan hermosas y le susurraría con dulzura almibarada un "No importa, cariño, para el año siguiente"... Por que Dei era así, y por eso mismo, después de todos esos años juntos, aún seguía acelerándole el pulso el hecho natural de que sus miradas se encontraran.

Frenó sus zancadas a una manzana de la casa que compartían. Podía improvisar algo de última hora. Pero constató, minutos frustrantes después, que el frío habitual del mes de febrero, imposibilitaba el nacimiento de rosas a la intemperie; en resumen, ni una sola flor en ningún parque o jardín público.

Pensó por un momento, muy seriamente, asaltar algún jardín privado. Seguramente alguno de sus conocidos tendría un rosal en casa, ¿No?... y era muy posible que así fuera, pero en su estado de ánimo no era capaz de recordar a nadie con esas características en su vivienda.

Profundamente desanimado y con la culpa de su evidente ausencia de regalo este año, aparte de que su promesa, mantenida a lo largo de incontables años se iba por el desagüe, se encaminó, con las últimas trazas de valentía que le quedaban, a su dulce hogar compartido, aferrando entre sus dedos el regalo de aniversario, una pequeña joya elegante y delicada que había diseñado él mismo durante mucho tiempo, y que ahora mismo, en ese preciso instante se le antojaba fea e inútil.

Un burdo sustitutivo de sus preciadas rosas.

Tomó aire frente a la puerta, una, dos, tres veces. Profundamente, casi hiper-ventilando, deslizó la llave en la cerradura y giró para acceder dentro.

Silencio.

Qué raro.

Se quitó el abrigo beige de lana fría y la bufanda y acomodó las prendas en el colgador de la entrada. Dejó las llaves en el pequeño cuenco puesto en el mueble para ello y los guantes que mantenían sus dedos calientes hasta ese instante, junto a ellas.

Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, en un gesto típico para calmar el nerviosismo.

¿Dónde estaba Deidara?

Miró el reloj del salón. Frunció el ceño. Era muy tarde para que Dei estuviera aún dando clases.

Se abofeteó mentalmente por no pasar por la academia para verle, como siempre hacía si estaba en la aldea, pero el asunto de las rosas le había ocupado toda la mente por completo, haciéndole incapaz de pensar en ninguna otra cosa; o persona.

La calefacción estaba puesta, lo que le indicaba que si su amorcito había salido, no había pasado mucho tiempo.

Estaba decidiendo si salir de nuevo, al frío de la calle a buscarle o esperarle en la comodidad cálida de su hogar, cuando un leve sonido, muy sutil, le hizo girar la cabeza en dirección al pasillo.

El aroma a rosas frescas le llegó a la nariz apenas dio un pequeño paso acercándose al ruido.

Estrechó la mirada confuso.

Un tenue y delicado fulgor anaranjado salía por debajo de la puerta de la que era su habitación conyugal. Y no necesitó abrir la puerta para saber que el origen del agradable aroma a flores surgía de ahí.

Sus dedos temblaron de anticipación.

Desde fuera escuchaba la suave música del blues puesta muy bajita como banda sonora, y la voz de Deidara, cantando el tema por encima de la solista femenina, en un tono profundo y acertado.

Los talentos de su esposo aumentaban según lo hacía la convivencia en común.

Llevaban muchos años como pareja, pero este último año, en el que vivían juntos de verdad, Deidara se había mostrado ante él de mil facetas diferentes, muchas de ellas desconocidas para el moreno. Que fuera capaz de cantar con tanta habilidad era una de ellas, y en mas de una ocasión, Itachi se había descubierto conteniendo el aire en los pulmones escuchándole interpretar un tema cualquiera al tiempo que esculpía una de sus obras.

"Me ayuda a concentrarme" le había dicho el día que preguntó.

Y solo sonrío en respuesta, mientras pensaba que le gustaría estar mirándole mucho mas tiempo.

Abrió lentamente, procesando en su cerebro cada centímetro de la escena que se mostraba ante él.

La lámpara que descansaba en la mesita de noche iluminaba intermitentemente el cuarto, a causa del pañuelo que cubría la bombilla, y que solo dejaba pasar la luz en las partes que no había dibujo.

Itachi parpadeó tratando de acostumbrar la vista, y aunque estuvo tentado a encender la luz del techo, supuso que esa curiosa iluminación formaba parte de lo que fuera que pretendía su chico.

Deidara permanecía tumbado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Su rostro, hombro y parte del pecho estaba a la vista, el resto era una incógnita oscura, aunque Itachi deseó que no le cubriera nada, lo poco que podía ver le gustaba, y mucho.

Una sonrisa iluminó las dos caras, y el rubio alzó el brazo para pasar los dedos por el pelo, que había crecido un poco en este año, hasta la orilla de sus hombros.

Itachi no pudo pronunciar palabra al mirar alrededor y ser consciente del resto de la habitación, aunque su cerebro y todos sus sentidos se empeñaban en volver, una y otra vez, al rubio sexy sobre la cama.

– Gracias por las rosas. – murmuró roncamente el artista. – Este año son especialmente preciosas.

– P-pero si no … – trataba de explicarle que sus flores se habían perdido, pero Deidara le señaló con el dedo un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y abiertas de tallo largo, que descansaban en un precioso jarrón de cristal cerca del moreno.

Itachi las reconoció al instante, por la tarjeta, que él mismo había diseñado a propósito para la cita ineludible de su aniversario y su promesa adolescente.

Iba a replicar ligeramente molesto, pero de nuevo, las palabras murieron en sus labios con el simple gesto de su esposo.

Tiró del pañuelo con dos dedos, liberando la luz de su presa e inundando el cuarto por completo.

Itachi abrió la boca y la dejó así. No sabía que retener en su mirada primero.

Deidara le sonreía desde la cama, vestida con raso rojo y su esposo desnudo cubierto parcialmente con los pétalos de rosas de todos los colores.

Había flores, por toda la habitación. Cada rincón del cuarto estaba adornado con ellas.

Así que ahí es donde estaban todas las flores de la aldea...

Le acusó con la mirada por el mal rato que había pasado, pero no podía enfadarse con él, mucho menos después de ver como se pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior y le daba un brillo tentador; pidiendo en la mente de Itachi ser besado con urgencia.

Dio un paso en su dirección mientras sus dedos desabotonaban su camisa y liberaban sus pantalones del cinturón, pero Deidara le detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

Dejó de andar, pero no paró de quitarse prendas, con la vista fija en el rubio; no habría podido apartarla ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Los dedos de Deidara apartaban los pétalos que cubrían su piel en una caricia susurrada, brindándole a su marido un espectáculo maravilloso que jamás soñó siquiera presenciar.

Si pensaba que existía algo que pudiera detenerle en ese momento, es que era un iluso.

Se arrodilló a los pies de la cama, su regalo perdido en el interior del bolsillo del pantalón, abandonado en el suelo.

Gateó por las piernas del rubio, deslizando su lengua en un caminito ascendente de saliva, hasta el dulce goloso y palpitante premio. Se deleitó en su sabor, ligeramente salado y agradable por el jabón con el que seguramente se había bañado antes de que él llegara. Ahora que estaba mas cerca, el aroma de las rosas le aturdía poderosamente.

La piel de Deidara olía a flores.

Un gemido procedente de sus labios le desconcentró, y un tirón en sus hombros seguido de un gesto con la cabeza, invitándole a subir hasta los labios, fue suficiente para abandonar el dulce néctar que ya asomaba y paladear la lengua contraria en sus labios, mientras le tocaba por todas partes con el cuerpo entero.

Los pétalos saltaron fuera del colchón cuando su unión les hizo uno. Trató de ser delicado, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Quería regalarle a Deidara su pequeña muerte con prisa, con ansia desbocada, con placer demente.

Quería estar ahí, con él, en esa cama y con esas rosas cada año, cada aniversario.

Y se lo hizo saber, entre gemidos y caricias desordenadas. Sílabas amontonadas que escapaban de entre sus labios entre abiertos sin orden ni lógica.

– Te amo. – Susurró Deidara enfocando su mirada con decisión.

El sudor los cubría a ambos, pegando a sus cuerpos las rosas que no habían caído al suelo, y se alzaron juntos en el mismo final.

Los dedos del moreno, acariciando sus caderas, y en su oído, una y mil veces un "yo también te amo, mi vida"

Deidara solo pudo sonreír de vuelta.

"Feliz aniversario"

Antes de que los pétalos empezaran a perder su esplendor, hicieron el amor una docena de veces.

La angustia por no encontrar las flores, por tener que romper su promesa quedó olvidada en algún rincón lejano de su mente.

Lo único que era capaz de pensar era en la siguiente caricia, beso, mirada, jadeo, "te quiero"...

Por que no había nada mas maravilloso en el mundo entero que darle rosas a Deidara.

… y al rubio no le importaba ser el "jarrón" para esas rosas, todos los aniversarios que celebraran.

Y si lo pensaba fríamente, aún le quedaban un montón de años, de rosas que Itachi le había regalado en todos estos años, en los que devolver el regalo a su entregado esposo... aunque en ese momento todas las flores de la aldea inundaran su cama y su habitación al completo... no contaban.

No contaban y a Itachi no le importaba...

Solo quería disfrutar del agradable placer de estar casado con alguien como él.

Y pensar una y otra vez, que su mayor obra de arte era él mismo... y que jamás se cansaría de comprar :

"**ROSAS PARA DEIDARA"**

FIN.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Bueno, se acabó.

Gracias por los reivews y por leer hasta aquí.

Espero que haya gustado.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
